tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd Renrut's Ninth Camp
Nalyd Renrut's Ninth Camp is the ninth camp in the Nalyd Renrut series. Contestants Please sign up as one character of each gender. Provide name, gender, label, and a link to your username. Sign-ups who do not meet this criteria will be removed. SIGN-UP ON THE TALK PAGE *Nalyd - Male - The Clumsy Strategist - Nalyd Renrut *Kathie - Female - Nalyd's Biggest Fan - Nalyd Renrut Contestant History Do not edit this Contestant Interactions You may edit this section Friendship *Herman and Luna *Jessica and Zoey Conflict *Blake and Jessica *Laurine and Zoey *Nalyd and Richard *Shawn and Richard Relationship *Nalyd and Ravioli *Zoey and Blake Attraction *Kathie and Nalyd *Blake and Jessica *Richard and Ravioli *Flint and Jessica Alliance * Voting History Do not edit this Pre-Game Chat Weird Al: Hello everybody! I'm your host! Weird Al! :D *plays accordion* Welcome to Nalyd Renrut's Ninth Camp: Male vs. Female. Nalyd: Hey, Ravi. :) Kathie: Hi Nalyd. :D *tacklehugs* Nalyd: *pushes Kathie off him, holds Ravi's hand, sees that angry look in her eye* Sorry. Jessica: *smiles at Nalyd* Hi, Nalyd. Blake: Shnell. *smiles* Jessica: Attison... *growls at Blake* Blake: You know I like you... Jessica: So what!? Nalyd: Hey Jessica. *again attempts to hold Ravioli's hand, pulls back again* (XD) Shawn: Hey Guys, -waved and went down to his gameboy- Lunia: -twirled- Hi Guys~ Ravioli: Weird Al... again?! Wait, weren't you arrested a couple of season's ago for illegally infiltrating the show and taking Chris's place...? Richard: *pops head out of bush, grinning at Ravi* Hiii :D Ravioli: Who the -?! Shawn: -tried to open battery 's out of the gameboy, strugglded, and got it, it hit richard on the top of the head- Ooops! Sorry. -inserted new batterys- Weird Al: Yep! but Now I'm fully capable of hosting a reality show. Nalyd: *sees Richard* Who's that? o.O Ravioli: I have no idea... o.o Richard: *bursts out of bush* I'm Ravioli's one true love!! Ravioli: No, you're not. o_O Richard: *ignores* I'm even a pixie! See?! *waves poorly made cardboard pixie wings XD* Luna: Hi! Herman: Hello, everybody.. SHawn: -jumped onto richards back and ripped them- Hayley: Hey guys Shawn: I'm playing a fairy killing game on my game-box. Nalyd: Whoa, whoa, dude, Ravioli loves likes me. (And even that's probably exaggerating xD)Back off. Shawn: You don't get another guys girl. NOT COOL DUDE Kev: Hey guys Lunia: Why cant we be peaceful? Richard: *hears of Shawn's fairy-killing game, screams girlishly and leaps into Ravi's arms* Don't you dare hurt my Ravi-fairy!! (Dude, he just stole Nalyd's signature move! XDD) Ravioli: ... *nonchalantly drops Richard on his head* Richard: *bounces back onto his feet* I'm okay! I've had lots of head injuries!! :D Shawn: YOU CANT SEE THIS -fllailed hand and elbowed him- Kathie: We can tell. (She stole Ravi's signature move! Sarcasm! xD) Nalyd: *glares at Richard while hugging Ravioli* (CONF) Nalyd: Something tells me this is gonna be a long season. Hayley: *yells to everyone* Guys don't kill animals, or litter. We need to save the animals Zoey: *arrives* Eeeeeee! This is so exciting! Shawn: Ladies look what i can do! -does a backflip- Zoey: (CONF) Oh god. Flint: *arrives* Ladies! What's up? Shawn: meh this system is out dated -throws gameboy at flint- Richard: *sees Kathie* OMG! You're Kathie from the National Stalker's Guild! You're a living legend!! :D Ravioli: Oh, god, please don't let them team up. For the love of all that's good, don't let them team up. O__O; Kathie: Wait a minute... You're Richard! I read your blog! Well, I read the parts that mention Nalyd, even the rants. :D I comment on all your stuff! NalydLuvr95! Nalyd: ... Why? Shawn: How do you not know me? I'm the worlds best GAMER Herman: *to Luna* This is kinda awkward... Maybe we can go... Talk? Luna: *to Herman* Yeah.. *walks to Zoey* Hiya! I'm Luna! Richard: OMG no way!! That's you?! You're like my favorite commentor ever!! :D Ravioli: Any objections to fleeing while they're distracted...? Kathie: Aw, thanks! You're like my favorite blogger ever! Except Nalyd. :D Nalyd: I made one blog. -_- And yes. *flees*